Characters
Here are the characters to The Equestrian Resistance Escpades. Regular * SpongeBob Squarepants, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs * Blackie * Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, Nyx, Thomlight Sparkle, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Button Mash, Babs Seed, and Zeñorita Cebra * Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet and Moon Starlight. * Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch * Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity * King Solar Flare, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Princess Sharon * Victor, Zecora, Kevin, and Marty * Stoick the Vast, and Gobber * Valka * The Steam Team, The Skarloey engines, Duke, Smudger, Duck,Oliver, Toad, the Scottish twins, Stepney, Spencer, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Trevor, Murdoch, Arthur, Stanley, Daisy, BoCo, Mavis and Derek * Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, Peter Griffin Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson * Brian's Pokemon: Swampert/Mega Swampert, Metagross, Herracross, Crawdaunt, Clawitzer, and Throh * The Eevee Family * The Littlest Pet Shop Gang: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson * Danny Phantom * Jenny Wakeman * Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik * Invader Zim and Gir * Rocko, Hefer, Filburt, * Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell * Belle, Princess Jasmine, Ariel, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Elsa the Snow Queen, and Anna * Elsa's Glaceon, Belle's Gardevoir, Jasmine's Espeon, Pocahontas's Pyroar, Anna's Leafeon, Cinderella's Wigglytuff, Rapunzel's Pikachu, and Ariel's Vaporeon * The Backyardigans * Barney the dinosaur * Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, and Sebeena Crophopper * The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), * Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun * Lazlo, Raj, and Clam * Ed, Edd, n' Eddy * Blue Dragon * Gail Trent and Mitzi * Pooh and his friends * Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax * Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, and Runt of the Litter * The Ronald McDonald Gang * Ariel and Flounder * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup * Quasimodo * Timon and Pumbaa * Aladar * The iCarly Gang * Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, and Jasper Jones * Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, and Puss in Boots * Gator * Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola and the Pirate Gang * The Human Mane 5 * Stuingtion's Engines * Hiatt Grey's Engines * Rattlesnake Jake * Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo * Rexy * Spud the Scarecrow * Zoboomafoo * X9 * Luke Skywalker, C3PO, R2-D2, Chewbaccia, Hans Solo, Master Yoda, * John Connor, Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, Kate Brewster, Guardian T-800, The Equine Terminator * John Reid, Tonto, Heroes' Dragons * Nightstar (Yuna's Night Fury) * Frostlord - (Snowdrop's Iceflyer) * Eaglesight - (Snowdrop's Terrible Terror) * Crystal Heart - (Skyla's Crystal Dragon) * Eclipse - (Nyx's Star Shadow) * Stovestomach (Thomlight's Submaripper) * AppleBeast (Apple Bloom's Lugfoot) * Singun (Sweetie Belle's White Steaker) * Puncher (Button Mash's Deadly Nadder) * Scooter Flame (Scootaloo's Monstrous Nightmare) * Tough Biscuit (Babs Seed's Gronckle) * Fuego Lagarto (Zeñorita Cebra's Windscraper) * Sparkilina (Twilight Sparkle's Tide Glider) * Rodeo (Applejack's Sand Wraith) * Sugarcube Crazia (Pinkie Pie's dragon) * Jewel (Rarity's Shivertooth) * Rainboom (Rainbow Dash's Shockjaw) * Butterfly (Fluttershy's Woolly Howl) * Glimmering Steel (Shining Armor's Sword Stealer) * Eros (Cadance's dragon) * Alpha (Sharon's Fire Drake) * Day Light (King Solar Flare's Flare Flyer) * Sunlight (Princess Celestia's Sun Phoenix) * Shimmering Star (Princess Luna's Flightmare) * Cura (Zecora's Wingcurer) * Snip, Snap, Snatch, and Snitch (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet's Snaptrapper) * Lunar (Moon Starlight's dragon) * Flameblast (Blythe Baxter's dragon) * Diamond (Zoe Trent's Terrible Terror) * Badbreath (Pepper Clark's Terrible Terror) * Fearless Brave (Sunil Nevla's Terrible Terror) * Wacky (Vinnie Terrio's Terrible Terror) * Sunshine (Minka Mark's Terrible Terror) * Speedster (Russel Ferguson's Terrible Terror) * Tiny T (Penny Ling's Terrible Terror) * Stirling (Gail Trent's Terrible Terror) * Small Fry (Mitzi's Terrible Terror) * Nightstriker (Brian Griffin's Night Fury) * Bricksmasher (Wreck-it Ralph's Rumblehorn) * Racer (Vanellope von Schweetz's dragon) * Fixer (Fix-it Felix's dragon * Duty (Sargeant Calhoun's dragon) * Night (Lucario's Nighty Fury) * Villains Regular * DoodleBob * The Evil Superevil Gang * Ernie's Pokemon: Ferrothorn, Hydreigon, Charizard, Honchkrow, Mightyena, and Gyrados/Mega Gyrados * Discord * Queen Chrysalis * Discsalis * Princess Chaos * Nightmare Moon * King Sombra * Nightmare Trix * Princess Twivine Sparkle * Princess Black Hole * Nightmare Hiro * Cerberus * Suri Polomare * Gilda * Lightning Dust * Trixie * Sunset Shimmer * The Dazzlings * Starlight Glimmer * Diamond Tiara * Silver Spoon * Brittany and Whittany Biskit * Cashmere and Velvet * Ripslinger * Tirek * Diesel 10 * Shaw * McLeach * Judge Claude Frollo * King Candy/Turbo * Colonel Muska * Maleficent * Lady Tremaine * Gaston * Dr. Facilier * Rasputin * Bowser * Davy Jones * Sailor John * Darth Vader, Count Dooku, Darth Sideous, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, The Dorids, Stormtroopers, * Greivers * TD-1000 Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINS Category:Machines